why_is_it_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Switch
'Charlie Switch '''was a main character on the series, [[Max: In the Spotlight|''Max: In the Spotlight]]. He was best known for being Max’s new store manager and cashier and his most notable appearance was when he managed to fend off the vandaliser, Jessie Deed. Charlie appeared in thirty-nine out of sixty-two episodes. Summary In Season 1B, Charlie is introduced during the episode, Two Businesses, One Customer, he appears after just being found by Max. He was instantly recruited after interviewing for the role as Max saw ‘real potential‘. As the season progresses, Max is shown to trust Charlie as he lets him deal with rival, Jessie. He is mainly seen outside rival shop, Deed, or behind the cashier desk. He attends ’The Peace Party’ and decides to confront Nia after seeing Max ‘crushed’. In Season 1C, Charlie has a hectic time of year as after he comforts Max through his press issues, Max has to relay the news that the store has faced budget cuts and that he would either have to leave or he would have to share the store with someone else. In Charlie’s eyes, Max favors Bradley and therefore Charlie gets close to quitting the store. However, Bradley makes his effort to pull his weight in their relationship and they somehow manage to bond. In the series finale, Charlie gives a speech to Bradley for their very-smitten friendship. In Season 1D, Charlie is seen a lot less as he is preoccupied with studying, dating and fulfilling his job at Max’s store. He particularly helps Marc with his mental health thoughts as he was once a sufferer. During the episode, New Beginnings, Charlie finally finds the courage to step up and admit his crazy ideas to launch a new fashion line, consequently, he quits as a store manager to ’pursue his dreams’; which is a shock to many. He joins the gang when they fly out to Malibu, to help Sophia with her nerves and her work. He is there for Max as a friend, with Max feeling awry about the ‘playing’ allegations from the three girls and he also helps the crew with setting up Max’s season finale do. At the end of the season, he grants Max’s wishes as he agrees to come back to P@sSwOrD, but only as part-time. In Season 1E, Charlie continues to pursue his love of fashion and gets big in America as many celebrities point out his amazing style. As mentioned in previous series, his celebrity crush, Taz Jenkins, approaches him and offers to take him out for dinner to commend his fashion work. Things escalate from there as they become exclusive, Charlie contemplates a move to Sweden, Taz’s hometown. Despite the thought, they remain in the U.K. (for the time being) but fly out to Hawaii to celebrate their relationship, which turns into a proposal and then a marriage; within a week. During the season finale, Charlie makes a speech to Max for helping Taz ‘find him’ and the gang applaud their brave decision to get involved in adopting a child. Appearance and Personality Charlie is fairly short; with only height of 5’6”. He wears contact lenses, is openly bisexual and wears what is described as ‘feminine wear’. He is into pop music, into particular films and is obsessed with counting cash. Episode Count This list counts the characters’s absences: Season 1B *On The Rocks *Nax or Nam? *Grief *Storm Nia *The Big Reveal *Singapore Slings *Dinner For Two *Party For Four *Home Troubles *Business Affairs Season 1C * Dancing Dos * Mystery Meeter * New Home, New Love * Big News * MAX Black’s Life * For The Better Season 1D * It’s a Man‘s World * Jealous Meet Jealous * Live Blunder Season 1E * Back To School * Darcy Duets * Fired or Hired? * Putting Love to the Test